Riven is back (Season 1)
by RaphFangirl01
Summary: This is my version of what happened between Riven and Musa after he returned with Stella and Brandon from Schloss Wolkenturm. (End of season 1)


Hey! This is a small oneshot at the end of the first season. I hope you like it!

Musa sat off the group, staring at the sky, which was dotted with dark and menacing clouds. Thousands of thoughts shot through her mind. Were her friends good? What are the three witches planning? Will we win this war? How is Riven?

At the last thought, she jumped. The last time she saw him at the celebration in Red Fountain, where he docked with Prince Sky and caused a great chaos. The last time they talked was the day in Magix, where the witches attacked them. Well ... it was not a real conversation. Musa begged him to help her, but Riven had a cruel grin on her face and showed her clearly that she was on her own. 'Why should I?' These three words were still in Musa's mind months after the incident.

Since he joined the witches and started dating Darcy, he was malicious and provocative. Especially to Sky, Brandon and Timmy. Timmy suffered the most because he is a very shy guy. Riven hurt many people, but Musa always had to think about him and she hated it. Riven let her down the moment she needed him the most and broke her heart into a thousand pieces. "I do not care where he is." Musa whispered to herself, although she knew that was not.

"Mirta is human again," she heard a gentle voice say. Flora stood in front of her. Musa smiled, but the smile frowned again as she thought of her friends and Riven. Flora noticed her friend's downcast look and sat down next to her on the floor. "We have to think optimistically, even if it does not look good to us at the moment," said Flora. "I know, but I'm worried about Bloom, Stella, Brandon, and Sky." Musa explained, purposely not mentioning Riven's words. Flora was stopped by a loud bang, and the two fairies jumped up to prepare for a fight, and in the courtyard of Alfea appeared a large portal, with the fairies and specialists surrounding the portal, preparing for one Musa, Tecna, and Flora were in the front row, right next to Saladin and Faragonda, and there were no monsters coming from the portal, but Stella, Brandon, Riven, the director of the Cloud Tower School, and the girls from the Witches School from Riven.

The director went to Faragonda while the others stood a few feet behind her. "It has only happened twice in history so far, that the witches and fairies fought together against an enemy." Faragonda smiled friendly. "Then this will probably be the third fight in history where witches fight alongside the fairies."

The headmasters of Alfea and the Cloud Tower School and the director of Red Fountain retired to Faragonda's office to discuss the upcoming fight.

Stella flew to her friends and pulled her into a group hug. "Where are Bloom and Sky?" Tecna asked. "They are fine. They stick to our plan. "Musa wanted to ask what the plan was, but at that moment Brandon fed on the group and wrapped his arms around Stella's waist. "We made it and are ready for the fight." Brandon kissed Stella on the cheek and looked at her in love.

"I have to go to Mirta." Flora said and went to the Winx apartment. Musa he followed. She wanted to leave Stella and Brandon alone, but most of all she did not want to meet Riven. "Why is not he with the witches?" Mused Musa, confused. In the apartment, sharing the five girls, Mirta lay tired on the couch. Carefully, Flora shook the sleeping witch. Mirta opened her eyes and looked at the two fairies. She smiled weakly. "Many Thanks."

"There are friends for that." Tecna said as she and Timmy entered the living room. "Are we ... really friends?" Mirta asked timidly and tried to sit up. "Naturally. You're bad okay. "Musa answered and sat down next to the former witch. "You'll probably like it in Alfea. Would you like a soup to fortify? ", Flora asked softly. Mirta nodded thankfully. "Which one would you like?" "Certainly no pumpkin soup." Musa said cheekily. "Musa!", Tecna and Flora shouted, but had to laugh a little. Just like Mirta.

(In the courtyard of Alfea)

Brandon leaned against the pink wall. On his lap sat his Princess Stella. "I love you sunshine." He whispered, driving through Stella's long blond hair. "I love you too, my hero." Stella whispered back, enjoying the touch of Brandon. Giggling, Brandon drew her closer. His eyes wandered around the area until he spotted Riven.

Riven stood alone under a tree and looked sad and ashamed. You could clearly see that the hero was consumed by remorse and guilt. "I have to talk to Riven," Brandon said, pointing his head in Riven's direction. Stella was still angry, after all he did to Musa, but when she saw him, she felt sympathy. "I'm going to the girls," Stella said. Brandon got up and fed his friend. "Hey buddy," he shouted, patting his shoulder playfully. Riven looked up and had to smile a little.

"Hey," "What bothers you?" Brandon asked, not talking about the bush for long, of course the squire knew what his problem was, but he wanted to hear it from him.

"I..How can you forgive me so easily? I was a total asshole and yet you forgive me so fast. Well ... not all, "said Riven, biting his lower lip nervously as he thought of Musa. He also felt guilty about Timmy. "You are and will remain our team member. You have apologized for that and have shown remorse. You have to show the others that you're sorry. "Brandon explained. "And show her what she means to you," Brandon added, knowing that Riven knew exactly who he was talking about. Everyone noticed that they both have a very strong attraction.

Riven felt his cheeks warm as he thought of Musa. He wanted to talk to her, but he could not. Again and again he had to think of the day in the cafe, where he left them to the witches. The group could have killed Musa that day, which they probably would have done if their friends had not come. At this memory, he felt hatred. Hatred for the Trix, but above all for himself. He did a lot of terrible things, but he regretted the act the most. If he could travel back, he would travel to the day and protect her.

Brandon noticed his reaction and had to smile. Although he has a bad boy image, he is shy inside, so Brandon decided to give him a push in the right direction. "Come with me.", Brandon said and went with him to the fairy's home. The two heroes walked through the corridors until two familiar faces faced each other. Riven rubbed his neck nervously when he saw Musa standing in front of him. The brown-haired specialist poked him lightly on the hip. Now he also noticed Timmy, who looked shy on the ground.

Musa felt her whole body stiffen as Riven stood about a meter from her. Her face remained cold, though she was raging inside. She wanted to hit him in the face and scream. When their eyes met, however, the quake in Musa ceased. Instead, she felt her heart quicken. For a few moments she lost herself in his eyes. This incredible purple took her breath away completely.

Suddenly she remembered the horrible feeling when she saw him with Darcy. All the pain.

Without saying a word, she headed for Brandon and Riven toward the courtyard without looking back.

The silence around the three heroes was unbearable, so Brandon cleared his throat and turned to Timmy. "Riven wants to tell you something." Riven turned his attention to Timmy. He felt hurt because Musa just disappeared without a word, but he could not blame her.

Later he had to jump over his shadow and talk to Musa, but first he had to apologize to Timmy. "Listen to Timmy ... I know that I was very mean to you and I apologize for that. I have no idea what came over me. I just hope we can forget the past and start over. "Riven said sincerely and held out his hand. A smile crossed Timmy's Riven before shaking his hand amicably. "Apology accepted. I also want to forget the past. "Gratefully, Riven smiled at the two boys. "That was a nice speech. Say that to Musa too. "Brandon encouraged him. Without a word, Riven turned to look for Musa.

After a few minutes he found her. The blue-haired beauty leaned against a tree. Nervously, he approached her, but he tried to hide his nervousness as best he could. "Musa. I'm so sorry. Everything. I hope we can just forget the past- "" Just forget the past! "Musa repeated in an angry voice and faced him," Riven shifted his weight nervously from one leg to the other. "That's easier said than done! You know what fear I had, you know what could have happened, you betrayed us for this cheap witch, and now you come back as if nothing ever happened, do you think we just forget that without you the Trix will never be so powerful It's all your fault! "Musa screamed, releasing all her pent-up rage.

Riven stood there feeling the pain and guilt. His eyes showed remorse, but Musa ignored how downcast he looked.

She held out a threatening finger to him. "If all this is a plan to spy on our strategy, then you'll regret it." Musa waited, glaring at him dangerously. At that moment the nurse came from Alfea. "There you are Musa. You have to go to the infirmary because I want to quickly examine each fairy before the Trix strike again. I- ", Ovilia suddenly stopped talking, staring at Riven wide-eyed, and Musa and Faragonda stared back and forth between Ovilia and Riven," You need to go to the infirmary right now, "she said, pointing to Riven Musa asked, and Riven recognized the concern in her voice. "I think he was under a spell. Come with me," Ovilia ordered, dragging the hero with her.

At the infirmary, she put Riven on one of the hospital beds and did all kinds of tests with him. In the end, she handed him a small bottle of foul-smelling liquid. "Drink," she said. Riven looked at Musa, who gave him a short nod. A sip he emptied the wrong.

Brandon, Stella and Tecna suddenly entered the room and stood next to Musa.

Riven felt no change after drinking, he wanted to get up, but suddenly felt as if his entire body was on fire and dropped back onto the bed. Ovilia put her hand on his head and murmured a spell, whereupon the pain subsided.

"To completely remove something like that can be very painful," the nurse explained shortly. "What did you remove?" Brandon asked, looking confused to Riven.

"When you solve a spell. Riven has been under a spell for exactly 171 days, under one of the strongest. The spell causes the affected person to become a kind of doll. The witch can then do whatever she wants with the person. The person concerned can remember his words and actions, but can not control them. This spell is often not discovered in retrospect, because the victim thinks that he committed the deeds. You're lucky I could see the rest of the dark magic in your eyes. "" So Darcy enchanted him on October 12, "Timmy said loudly. "That was on the day of roses. Naturally! When you fainted, she enchanted you! "Brandon recalled.

Stella's eyes flashed and she pushed Musa on the hip and winked at her. Musa looked ashamed to the ground. Riven could not help it. He was enchanted and she screamed at him! Besides shame, she also felt happiness and joy. Riven did not abandon her and was not in love with Darcy either. It was all a magic!

"Let's leave them alone," Brandon said, gesturing to the others to follow him. The nurse also left the room.

After they were alone in the room, Musa sat shyly on the hospital bed of Riven. "I'm sorry," Musa whispered so softly that Riven could barely hear her. Despite his headache, Riven sat up and gently turned her face to Musa to look him in the eye. "It's OK. I'm sorry. "Now Musa had to giggle. "That was all a magic. What do you have to apologize for? "" I do not know. "Musa mumbled, feeling incredibly relieved. Both looked each other in the eye again. "Do not you really have any feelings for Darcy?" Musa blurted out.

"What? No! I do not like such girls. Besides ... I have feelings for another girl. ", Riven explained and was shocked that he just told Musa that he has feelings for her. Actually, he always denied his feelings.

Musa looked at him and her face twisted into a sore expression. "Oh ... that's .. great for you. The girl can be happy to have you. "Musa said quickly and got up to leave. The statement of Riven hurt. Mostly because she thought she and Riven had a chance together. But that was just wishful thinking.

She was just about to open the door, but Riven ran to her and slammed the door back into the lock. Musa understood everything wrong.

His gaze wandered to the fairy. Musa leaned against the door. He himself stood in front of her. They were close. Very close. Riven felt Musa's hot breath on his neck and could smell her sweet scent. "I got it Riven.", Musa started and tried to regain her pride. "You do not feel the same as me. I got it. I think we can blush friends- "before she could finish the sentence, Riven bent down and kissed her full lips, musa tensed, but after a second she kissed him back, and what started as a gentle kiss quickly became one Without breaking the kiss, Riven lifted Musa and wrapped her long legs around his hips, which made Musa moan softly, and without hesitating, Riven pressed his lips against hers again.

Because of lack of air, the two finally broke up. "So you have feelings for me?" Musa asked grinning and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Yes.", Riven confirmed and was still in a trance of the kiss. "If we survive ... would you like to have a drink with me?" "Can we do it," Riven said, sounding like the bad boy she met. Giggling, Musa took his head and pulled him into a second kiss. "The witches are approaching Alfea!" A voice screamed, causing the two to break apart. Musa changed and wanted to fly out of the window, but Riven grabbed her arm. "Be careful." "You too."


End file.
